Excellent Eighteenth
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of interest. Blaine's 18th birthday is coming up! Kurt enlists Cooper's help in planning a surprise party. But when a compromising photo of Kurt and Cooper is leaked to the press, their relationships with Blaine might change forever. Klaine, Anderbros friendship, Kooper - Court? - friendship
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this a few months ago, and I couldn't resist! Lol Um...basically, Sebastian tests Kurt's and Blaine's relationship in the worst possible way and makes Cooper look gay at the same time. **

**WARNING: Blaine will be pissed. A lot.**

**I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox.**

**Oh- this takes place in the Fall of 2012.**

After three months of wallowing, stuffing his face with cheesecake, and walking around like a zombie; Kurt became Will Schuester's Glee Assistant. He wasn't officially employed by the school (Good thing, too, since he's dating Blaine, who's still in school), but it gave him something to do.

The date was September 22nd. Blaine's eighteenth birthday is in exactly two weeks. Kurt wanted to make it special. After all, Blaine will be an adult. It was a certain rite of passage that needs to be celebrated.

...Plus, he needed something to do other than Schue's bidding.

And because he loves Blaine!

...Anyway, our story starts in Blaine's bedroom. Blaine worked on his assignment for English, while Kurt laid on his back with his head resting on Blaine's lap.

"So...you have a birthday coming up." Kurt said.

"Mm-hmm." Blaine said, half not paying attention.

"Wanna get married on that day?" Kurt asked, testing him.

"You wanna get married after being so against Finchel getting married?" Blaine asked in surprised.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "God, no. I was just testing you."

"I was gonna say..." Blaine put his book aside and sighed. "I know I was being a good sport- and boyfriend- last year, but...honestly, I don't really celebrate my birthday."

Kurt sat up in surprise. "What? Why?"

"My parents just never had time for me, and they just...ignore it and send me a quick text message." Blaine shrugged. "Cooper is a little better- he at least sends me a present or a card each year."

"Wait, so, you've never had a birthday party?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay..."

"No, it's not! I can't believe how neglectful your parents were!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"You gonna challenge them to a singing contest?" Blaine joked knowing that that was how he took action against Sebastian for slushying him.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Very funny."

"I thought so!" Blaine smiled brightly. He sobered up. "Look, Kurt, don't worry about it. As long as you don't forget my birthday, I'm happy."

Kurt chuckled lightly again and smiled. "You're nice."

"Why, thank you. You're pretty nice yourself." Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him.

They eventually snuggled into the bed in each other's arms. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's lack of experiences with birthday parties: pinatas, party hats, moon bounces, cake, ice cream...

He has to do something.

XXX

The next day, Kurt called Cooper (Who was in town on another break) and asked to meet him at the Lima Bean.

"Cooper." Kurt greeted.

"Hey, Kurt." Cooper sighed and sat down. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"As you know, Blaine's birthday is in a couple of weeks." Kurt began. "Since he's been through a childhood of neglect and deprivation, I have decided to throw him a surprise birthday party featuring everything a kid has for a birthday: pinata, pin the tail on the donkey, Twister, deep fried ice cream..."

"Wow. Well, we Andersons definitely did not do birthday parties." Cooper replied. "Our dad says it's a waste of money and time, so..."

"Well, _he_ won't be spending any money, will he?" Kurt gave him a "bitch, please" look. "Besides, all that deprivation will be gone once he gets a taste of the Hummel Hoopla. Ask anyone in my family: I plan the best events. I've planned my father's and stepmother's wedding and Sue Sylvester's sister's funeral. A birthday party will be no problem."

Cooper smiled and nodded. "All right, I got ya. Where and when is the party?"

"Exactly two weeks from today." Kurt answered. "It's gonna be at Breadstix, since it's the only nice restaurant in town. I was also hoping you could try to get a hold of Katy Perry or Pink and ask them to perform at the party."

Cooper stroked his chin in thought and pointed at Kurt. "I think my agent might know someone who knows Katy Perry's manager...I'll get in touch."

Kurt squealed with excitement. "Thanks! You're the best."

"Well...well...well." Cooper and Kurt looked around to see a smirking Sebastian approach their table with a coffee in his hand. "Here I am thinking what Lady Hummel was doing now, when I see you...well, not in college. However, I expected you to be _cleaning_ the table, not _sitting_ at it."

"Hmm. And where's your boyfriend or friends?" Kurt looked around. "Oh, that's right- you don't have any!"

Cooper raised his eyebrow at Kurt, then turned to Sebastian and extended a hand. "Hi. Cooper Anderson."

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian shook Cooper's hand and realized who he was. "You're the guy from the Free Credit Rating Today dot com commercials."

"Guilty as charged." Cooper replied, smiling politely at Sebastian. "I am auditioning for bigger roles, though."

"Well, if you ever audition for a gay character..." Sebastian smiled seductively and winked.

"Then it's a good thing my younger brother is gay." Cooper said simply. "I can ask him for pointers."

"Right..." Sebastian nodded slowly. A thought occurred to him. "You're not related to Blaine Anderson, are you?"

Cooper nodded. "I am, actually."

"Hmm. Looks like sexiness runs in the family." Sebastian smirked.

"I certainly hope evil doesn't run in _yours_." Kurt said, folding his arms.

"And I certainly hope the inability to apply to more than one college doesn't run in _yours_." Sebastian shot back.

Kurt stood up so abruptly, his chair fell back. He glared at Sebastian. "You know what, Sebastian? Maybe I am a little overconfident and don't think things through. But some people have become successful without ever going to college."

"College is a waste of time, anyway." Cooper put in.

Kurt threw him a quick smile of gratitude before continuing to glare at Sebastian. "And another thing: maybe I'm not all the things you think a boyfriend should be, but unlike you, I actually _care_ about Blaine. I _love_ him. I would_ never_ hurt him even if he refuses to...as you say 'put out' to me. You are a gay stalking slut, Sebastian. And that's all you'll ever be. I take comfort in knowing that one day, you will regress to prostitution and you will die alone while_ I _will grow old with Blaine and our children and grandchildren around us in New York." He high-fived Cooper and stormed out of the coffee shop. A few people applauded.

Cooper smiled at Sebastian's angry and embarrassed expression and stood up and cleared his throat. "I should add that if you ever come near my brother or his boyfriend again, I will end your career before it even starts." He clapped Sebastian on the shoulder, winked, and left.

Sebastian glared at the departing actor._ 'Insult and publicly embarrass me, will they? Ohhh...they are in for it!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked into the choir room, smiling. When the school year started, there were only seven members: Blaine, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, and Sugar. Over the last few weeks, they've gained three new members: Jake Puckerman, a sophmore who was revealed to be Puck's half-brother; Marley Thomas, a brunette freshman girl with a loud voice; and Kit Cunningham, a sophmore cheerleader, whose appearance and personality is very reminiscent of Quinn Fabray. Kurt tried convincing Wade/Unique to transfer to McKinley to join New Directions, but to no avail.

"All right, guys, Mr. Schuester is absent, so he asked me to fill in today." Kurt started. The group grew quiet. "Now, before we get started, I have an announcement. Blaine's birthday is in a couple of weeks. I am planning a surprise party for him at Breadstix."

Sugar raised her hand. "I'm sure my father might be able to get a live band to perform."

"It's funny you should mention that, because Blaine's older brother Cooper knows someone who knows someone who knows Katy Perry." Kurt replied. "But that would be a good backup. Thanks, Sugar."

"I wanna do Katy Perry so bad." Jake commented.

Kit rolled her eyes at him. "Real classy, Jake."

"Player hater." Jake quipped.

Kurt held his hands up for silence. "All right, calm down you two. Now...the theme of the party is going to be Excellent Eighteenth. Kind of like Sweet Sixteen, but he'll be turning eighteen. Since he's never had a birthday party before, we'll be including pin the tail on the donkey, pinata, we'll have board games, cake, deep-fried ice cream, and goody bags."

"Sounds a little juvenile." Kit commented, wrinkling her nose.

"I partly agree, but, you don't know what his home life is like. His parents pretty much neglected him all his life. He's never had a single birthday party in his life." Kurt said earnestly. "To make it less juvenile, however, I will not be putting up decorations."

"That sounds fun!" Tina said, smiling. "What time is the party?"

"It's at seven o'clock PM." Kurt nodded. "Remember: it's a surprise party, so don't tell Blaine." Everyone nodded to show they understood. Just then, Blaine walked in looking a little out of breath.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Blaine hurried to sit down. "Mrs. James kept me after class to talk about my test."

"Oh, that's alright." Kurt replied. "I'm filling in for Mr. Schuester today. I was just about to hand out this week's assignment."

Blaine nodded and smiled. Having his boyfriend in Ohio for his senior year was the best thing to ever happen to him. Granted, he wants Kurt to be happy and do what he loves, but...he can't help being happy that he doesn't have to go through his senior year alone.

XXX

After practice, Blaine headed home singing a song. He threw his bag onto the couch and headed to the kitchen. Cooper sat at the counter playing with his phone.

"You look happy." Cooper commented.

"Why, thank you. I am happy." Blaine replied cheerfully. He pulled out his favorite soda and carrots. "My boyfriend and my brother are here for my senior year, and it's been five months since Kurt and I have had any drama. Life is good."

Cooper chuckled lightly. "I'm glad it's good. So, I was thinking...your birthday is a week from Saturday. I was thinking maybe we could hit Breadstix and have a little family dinner."

"That would be great." Blaine replied. "Kurt's taking me to Cincinnati for the afternoon, so it's perfect."

"Sounds like a plan." Cooper smiled. "Oh, hey, Mom and Dad will be home on Wednesday."

"Thanks for the warning." Blaine said, half-jokingly. His parents were never around. When they were, they'd either ignore Blaine or try to talk him into changing his orientation to straight.

XXX

Later, Kurt found himself at an internet cafe (he was getting sick of The Lima Bean) planning Blaine's party. He put Tina and Marley in charge of the food, Sugar and Kit in charge of the goody bags, Sam and Brittany in charge of invitations, Joe and Jake in charge of the games, and Artie in charge of the music. Kurt sighed in content. This is just what he needed. Things were going well. His phone rang.

"Hey, Rachel!" Kurt said cheerfully. "How's NYADA?"

"Oh, it's great, you know? Completely..." Rachel sighed in defeat. "terrible! God, I am having like the worst month here! You know there are tons of more experienced and more talented people than me? I can barely even get a word in much less a damn song!" She groaned loudly.

Kurt held back a chuckle. 'Karma!' "Wow. That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I might have something that would cheer you up." Kurt said smiling. "Blaine's birthday is a week from Saturday, and I'm throwing him a surprise party at Breadstix. You should come."

"A surprise party, huh? Well, I'm sure I can rearrange my busy schedule for that." Rachel replied.

"Yeah! And you'll meet Marley, Kit, and Jake, too."

"Oh, God, Santana's gonna have a freaking field day when she meets Marley and Kit." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Dog and cat?"

Kurt chuckled. "Actually, it's funny you should mention that. Kit made a mean comment to Jake the other day, and he made a meow sound."

Rachel laughed. "So, have any couples surfaced yet?"

"Well, it looks like Jake and Kit have sort of a love-hate relationship. Also Sam and Sugar kissed last week."

"Ooohhh." Rachel smiled. "Have you thought of a nickname for those couples, yet?"

"Samugar for Sam and Sugar, and Jakit for Jake and Kit." Kurt nodded.

"Nice." Rachel nodded. "So, I'll see if Santana wants to come. I know she'll want to see Brittany. Is Tina inviting Mike?"

"Definitely." Kurt nodded.

Rachel hesitated before speaking. "How about the Warblers? Did Blaine ever reconcile with them?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "I'm afraid that's ancient history. This isn't something you can solve with a song like with Cooper."

"Oh." Rachel nodded slowly. "That sucks."

"Yeah." Kurt shrugged. "Oh, well. Screw them."

"Yeah- he has us." Rachel smiled and chuckled. "Okay, so, I'll see you next Saturday, then."

"Okay, see you." Kurt hung up. He felt something hit the back of his head and turned around to see Cooper around a corner gesturing for him to follow. Curious, Kurt got up and found Cooper in a hallway leading to the restrooms. "Is there a reason you threw a crumpled up napkin at me?"

"I've always wanted to do the thing in movies where you get someone to meet you in secret." Cooper explained, a little giddy.

Kurt tried hard not to roll his eyes. "So, what's up?"

"Okay, first- who's your favorite celebrity?" Cooper asked, grinning widely.

"Ah, that would be Patti Lapone." Kurt answered.

"Well, I'm about to upstage Ms. Lapone." Cooper winked.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "Wait...you mean...?"

"Yes. I got Katy Perry to perform at Blaine's surprise party!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Kurt tackled Cooper with a hug. Cooper chuckled and hugged back. Kurt pulled away and kept his hands on Cooper's shoulders. "Blaine is gonna die from excitement! This will be the best party ever."

"I hope so. We're putting a lot of thought into this." Cooper shrugged.

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay. Later." Cooper replied, then walked off.

Unbeknownst to the two, Sebastian stood outside the window snapping photos of them. He chuckled in satisfaction, and ran off.

XXX

When Will asked Kurt to be his assistant, he admitted to himself that he felt bad and wished he'd done more for him while he was still in high school. He felt partially responsible for him not getting into NYADA. Lately, though...he's been noticing something a little off. When he and Blaine walked into the choir room, everyone went completely quiet like they were talking about something but didn't want him to hear. Then he saw Kurt talking quietly with Kit and Marley. Kit said something like "I can keep a secret.". What secret? What was Kurt planning? Is he seeking revenge by turning the club against him? He had to find out.

Later that day, Will walked into the choir room while Kurt was making a call.

"...All right, then. Phase B is complete. I will see you next Saturday." Kurt was saying. "All right. Bye." He hung up and turned around to see Will. "Oh, hey, Mr. Schue."

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" Will asked innocently. He smiled and held his hands behind his back.

"Oh. Cooper and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Blaine next Saturday at Breadstix." Kurt said, smiling.

"Oh." Will bit back a sigh of relief. He tried to keep a straight face, but Kurt could tell he looked relieved. What- did he think he was turning New Directions against him or something? Please. Will continued. "That sounds exciting."

Kurt nodded. "Mm-hm."

After a few awkward seconds, Will asked "Hey, do you think Cooper would be willing to teach another Master Class?"

XXX

Wednesday came too fast for Blaine. After school, he came home to his mom and brother chatting in the living room. Their house was small with only three bedrooms (Blaine's room wasn't originally designed for a bedroom. It used to be an office), two bathrooms, a laundry room, a kitchen, a small dining room, an office, and a basement which was the playroom for Cooper and Blaine when they were kids. Now it was remodeled into Blaine's home gym.

"Hi, Mom." Blaine said politely.

"Blaine, how are you, dear?" Emily Anderson smiled and walked over to Blaine to give him a hug and a kiss.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied, hugging back. "How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful." Emily replied. "So, we are going to Olive Garden for dinner. It's been so long since we've been together as a family."

"Okay." Blaine smiled and nodded. "So, how was your trip?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that boring trip." Emily waved him off and turned around.

Blaine sighed in resentment and headed up to his room. He threw his bag on his chair, kicked his nightstand, and flopped on his bed. This is why he didn't mind his parents never being around or at any of his performances: they ignore him and want nothing to do with him.

XXX

"...So then I said: 'What do you mean it costs extra? Do you not know who I am?'"

The Andersons were at their dinner table eating breadsticks and salad. Cooper was talking about his stay here in Lima.

"And what'd they say?" Emily asked.

"He said 'Oh. Well, in that case- here.'". Cooper replied. He chuckled. "I guess it pays to be a celebrity in this town."

"Well, you're ambitious, I'll give you that." Kevin, Blaine and Cooper's father said nodding. "I'm just glad you don't waste your time singing songs."

Cooper scoffed. "Nice, Dad. The first nice thing you say to me is another dig at Blaine."

"So, Blaine," Emily spoke up, not wanting to make a scene. "are you still part of that singing group?"

"The New Directions? Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Our next performance is at Sectionals on November twenty-fourth."

"Oh. We'll probably be out of town that weekend." Emily replied, ignoring her younger son's hurt expression.

"So, does that mean you won't be home for Thanksgiving either?" Cooper asked.

"Probably not." Kevin replied.

Cooper noticed his brother's expression. "So, Blaine, are you trying out for this years' school play?"

"Uh, yeah. We're doing Beauty and the Beast." Blaine nodded, clearing his throat. "I'm playing the Beast and my friend Tina's playing Belle."

"So you and this...Tina will be spending a lot of time together rehearsing." Kevin noted.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend is actually quite relieved that I'm gay." Blaine replied a little sassily.

"Are you sure you're gay, though? I mean, have you actually...?"

Blaine sighed in frustration. "Yes, Dad, I'm one hundred and ten percent sure. I kissed a girl and did not like it."

"But that was one girl, though."

"Would you just give it up?" Blaine snapped. "I'm gay. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

An awkward silence followed.

"...You know, I think these breadsticks taste better than the ones at Breadstix." Cooper commented.

XXX

Blaine and Kevin did not talk for the next two days. The Anderson parents were going out of town once again for the weekend to Bora Bora. Needless to say, Blaine was relieved. He was glad he at least has one supportive family member.

On Saturday morning, Blaine got up surprisingly late: almost 9:00. He stretched, yawned, and swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up. His phone buzzed from his desk and he went to answer it.

"Hey, Tina. What's up?" Blaine asked slightly tired.

"Hey, Blaine. I hope I didn't wake you." Tina replied.

"Oh, no. You didn't. I just woke up actually."

"Oh." Tina hesitated before continuing. "Um...do you usually check celebrity gossip blogs?"

"Sometimes." Blaine shrugged. "Why? Is there another scandal?"

"Something like that." Tina cleared her throat. "Go to and search for your brother."

"Okay." Blaine turned on his computer and logged on to the internet.

"I gotta go. My mom's calling me." Tina said. "Call me in a little while, 'kay?"

"Sure." Blaine hung up and searched for his brother on the gossip website. A picture popped up and it made Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth drop in horror, his heart skipped several beats, his throat went dry, his eyes started to burn, and he felt his stomach drop.

The picture was of Cooper and Kurt locked in an embrace and kissing. Kurt's arms were around Cooper's shoulders and Cooper's hands were around Kurt's waist. Cooper's hand was actually down Kurt's pants.

Blaine's eyes were filled with hurt, anger, betrayal, and hatred for his brother. He glared at the door. _'How the actual hell could he do this?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper hummed to himself as he took his coffee and breakfast to the coffee table in the living room with his newspaper. He liked starting his morning reading while eating and drinking coffee. He took a sip and his phone rang. Cooper smiled when he saw his agents' picture ID come up.

"Hey, Scotty! Please tell me you have something for me." Cooper said, sighing dramatically. "I am getting so freaking bored in this cowtown."

"Actually, that's not why I called." Scott replied. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like...?" Cooper asked, confused.

"You kissing your brother's boyfriend."

Cooper nearly choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?"

"There is a picture of you and Congressman Hummel's son kissing in Cyber Cafe." Scott reported. "Look it up."

Cooper complied. What he saw made his stomach drop and his mouth open wide in horror. "Scott, we didn't kiss! We hugged! I'm not even gay! That thing is freaking photoshopped!"

"Okay, then why did you hug?" Scott asked.

"Because he was excited about Katy Perry being at Blaine's birthday party!" Cooper explained.

Scott sighed and paused. "Okay. I'll see what I can do to fix this. I'm going to catch the first flight to Lima."

"Okay, thanks." Cooper sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tell Blaine about this before he-"

"COOPER!"

Cooper snapped his head towards the upper level and groaned in resignation. "Too late." He heard pounding footsteps running down the stairs. "I gotta go." He hung up and stood as a beyond furious and hurt Blaine appeared at the doorway. He held his hands up in surrender. "Blaine, I can explain- AAAH!" Blaine tackled his brother to the ground and raised his fist. "No, not the face!"

"YOU- BROTHER- BETRAYER! HOW- COULD- YOU- DO- THIS- TO- ME?!" Blaine punched his brother after every word. Cooper managed to grab hold of Blaine's biceps and forced him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Dammit, Blaine! It's not what you think!" Cooper cried angrily. He groaned slightly as he touched his bleeding nose.

"What is it, then? Tell me what you see here!" He gestured to the picture of Cooper and Kurt kissing.

"A photoshopped photo of me and Kurt kissing." Cooper explained more calmly. "We didn't kiss. We hugged."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you hug?" Blaine asked folding his arms. Cooper hesitated. He still wanted it to be a surprise, but... "Dammit, Cooper! Why did you hug?"

Cooper let out a long sigh. "Because I got my agent to get Katy Perry to perform at Breadstix at your birthday party."

Blaine was surprised. "What birthday party?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Cooper grabbed a tissue and cleaned up his nose. It wasn't broken, but it still hurt.

"You and Kurt were planning a surprise party for me?" Blaine asked in shock. He then felt incredibly guilty. "Oh my God. Coop, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I probably would've done the same." Cooper said as he headed to the kitchen to get an ice pack. He paused and turned around. "Let me ask you something: even if I was gay, why would you think I'd steal your boyfriend?"

Blaine ducked his head in shame and guilt. "I overreacted. I'm sorry. I guess...I just have this fear of not only Kurt cheating on me- since he emotionally cheated on me not five months ago, and you taking everything from me, since you screwed me over in the past. I guess I just...reached a boiling point or something."

"Yeah..." Cooper continued into the kitchen.

XXX

Kurt put the finishing touches to his hair and admired his work in the mirror. His phone rang. "Hey, Rach-"

"YOU CHEATER!" Rachel yelled angrily through his phone.

Kurt pulled the phone away from him in shock. "What the hell, Rachel?"

"OH, DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Remind me, please, since I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt said calmly.

"I know Cooper is hot, but..._REALLY?!_ He is your _boyfriend's brother_ for God's sake!" Rachel caught her breath. "How could you cheat on Blaine with him of all people?!"

Kurt let out a long sigh of frustration. "You know, I'm getting sick of being accused of cheating. Seriously- why do people keep thinking I'd cheat on Blaine?"

"Well, this time, there's photographic evidence." Rachel said. "Look up Cooper Anderson on any celebrity gossip site."

Kurt did that, and his mouth gaped open in shock and horror. "Rachel...I...Cooper and I did see each other, but we didn't kiss! We hugged! That picture is photoshopped!"

"Why did you hug?"

"Because he got Katy Perry to perform at Blaine's surprise party!" Kurt explained. He gasped in realization. "Blaine. Oh, crap! He probably saw the picture!"

"Well, you better get your ass over to his house and explain, then." Rachel replied.

"I will. Thanks."

XXX

Cooper lay on the couch with an ice pack over each eye. Blaine sat on the armchair. "I am really sorry I hit you."

"I know. You apologized like ten times." Cooper said, sighing. He went quiet for a couple of minutes. "What was it like when you first came out?"

Blaine was surprised by that question. "Uh, well...I got hate mail...hate phone calls...someone threw a rock through the living room window...the house got toilet papered and egged and shaving creamed. School was worse."

Cooper nodded solemnly. "I just wish I knew who did this. What did I do to deserve this?" Blaine was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Cooper groaned. "That better not be the damn paparazzi."

Blaine got up and headed towards the door. "I thought you loved the paparazzi."

"Not when I'm all bruised up like this!" Cooper whined.

Blaine rolled his eyes and headed to the door. He looked outside the window. "Don't worry- it's just Kurt." Blaine was about to open the door, but stopped. Hmm. Should he test Kurt's honesty and communication skills? He smiled mischeviously, then sobered up. He put on an angry, hurt, and betrayed expression and opened the door.

Kurt swallowed and his stomach dropped at Blaine's expression. "May I come in?" Blaine stood aside and gestured for Kurt to enter. He folded his arms and waited for Kurt to explain. "That picture you saw was photoshopped. Cooper and I didn't kiss. We hugged." Kurt let out a breath. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Why did you hug?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because..." Kurt hesitated and sighed. "Because he got Katy Perry to meet with you next week on your birthday."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I know."

"You know?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Cooper told me everything." Blaine explained. "I was just testing your honesty and communication skills."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, scoffed and shook his head. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Blaine said honestly. He sighed. "I'll kill whoever posted that photo."

"You don't mean that." Kurt said quietly. "You know that's not the answer."

"God, you are a drama queen. No, I don't mean that." Blaine snapped. He calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad..."

Kurt exhaled. "Good. I'm glad we settled this quickly. Hmm. You know, if this was a story, we'd be resolving it way too fast!"

"Yeah. It would be rushed." Blaine chuckled. "I guess we're just mature."

"Maybe." Kurt smiled back. He then looked worried. "Wait...usually, this is the 'but wait!' part. Where's Cooper?"

Blaine led Kurt into the living room where Cooper was still nursing his wounds. "Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

Kurt took one look at Cooper's bruised up face and turned to glare at Blaine in horror. "What the hell, Blaine?!"

"I overreacted." Blaine explained. "I'll admit that wasn't the best thing to do, but-"

"How could you resort to violence? You know how I feel about that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"With all due respect, I punched Cooper, not you." Blaine replied.

"Relax, Chicken Little. He did what anyone would do in his situation." Cooper stepped in to Blaine's defense. "Well, except you, maybe."

"Well, excuse me for thinking there are better ways to solve problems than violence!" Kurt snapped. He stormed away.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran after him. He grabbed his arm, but Kurt pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt cried. "If you're capable of hitting people, maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"Kurt, _everyone_ is capable of violence!" Blaine threw his arms out in frustration. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It was a mistake I'll try not to make again! I've been very careful to keep my cool when I'm around you. But how I conduct myself to my brother is none of your business!"

Kurt sighed, shook his head, and folded his arms. "Fine. Just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "Are we okay?"

Kurt considered that and nodded. "Yeah. We're okay."

Blaine smiled in relief and kissed Kurt. "I just wish I knew who did it."

"Me, too." Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. A sudden realization came to him. "Wait a minute..." He ran into the living room. "Cooper, did you and Sebastian talk after I left? When we met him at the Lima Bean?"

"Uh, yeah. I told him to stay away from you two or I'll end his career before it even starts." Cooper replied. His eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Looks like we have our photoshopper." Blaine said, folding his arms. Kurt nodded.


End file.
